cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrant God Pillar
«''Tyrant God Pillar» (霸神柱; ''Bà Shén Zhù) was created based on Demon Emperor Hezhi’s «''Demon God Pillar» by Lady Fat Ball at the request of Song Shuhang. Tyrant God Pillar #1 Tyrant God Pillar #2 Tyrant God Pillar #3 Eternal Life Series In this Eternal Life Series, the pillars were created using Eternal Life Beings’ wisp of consciousness as the main material. The pillars have the height between 40 to 100 metres. Kun King Pillar Created with a Kun King’s wisp of consciousness. This is the weakest pillar in the series. Hezhi Pillar Void Sun Pillar Exterminating Emperor Pillar Heavenly Emperor + Star Destroying Virus Aside from Heavenly Emperor’s strength, this pillar has the ability to devour Star Destroying Virus. Karmic Virtue series Snake Immortal Pillar Snake Immortal Pillar (蛇仙柱; (Shé Xiān Zhù'') also known as Skin Skin Pillar (皮皮柱; Pí Pí Zhù).Skin skin can also means ‘naughty naughty’ This is the weakest pillar, since it used the wisp of consciousness of a Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal. Heavenly Tribulation Pillar series Immemorial Pillar Created with Nine Serenities’ Demonic Tribulation as the material. Way Pillar Series Star Dragon Pillar Star Dragon Pillar (星龙柱; Xīng Lóng Zhù) also known as the Dragon Star Pillar (龙星柱; '' Lóng Xīng Zhù''). It was created by combining Way Item Eye Looking Planet strength and Lady Dragon Net’s strength. If this pillar was dragged to the Black Dragon World, it can display a power that not weaker than the Heavenly Way Pillars. Heavenly Way Pillar Series Heavenly Way Pillar (天道柱; Tiān Dào Zhù) are the strongest series since they were created with Heavenly Way Mark fragments (天道印记碎片; Tiān Dào Yìnjì suìpiàn). Each pillar in this series contained the ‘Way’ and ‘Will’ of their respective Heavenly Ways. Eye Pillar Created with the fragment obtained by Song Shuhang after defeating the Heavenly Way Three Eyes Mark. This is the first Heavenly Way Pillar forged by Song Shuhang. This pillar was extremely tall, its height was as far as eyes can reach, as if cannot look at the end. There are many ‘weathers’ design on the pillar body such as cloudless day, cloudy day, thunderous day and snowy day. On each cloud layer of weather map, there is seems to be three eyes hiding while peeping the world. At the peak of the pillar, there is a statue that almost similar to three eyed senior and Eye Ball Steward. Ball Pillar Ball Pillar (球柱; Qiú Zhù) was created with the fragment obtained by Song Shuhang after defeating Heavenly Way Ball Mark. This pillar was refined simultaneously with White Pillar and Human Pillar White Pillar Created with the the fragment obtained by White after defeating Heavenly Way White Mark. The third Heavenly Way Pillar forged. Human Pillar Created with the the fragment obtained by White after defeating Heavenly Way Daoist Karmic Virtue Mark. The third Heavenly Way Pillar forged. Its known as pillar ‘Human’ pillar since from Daoist Karmic Virtue’s 功德道人, only the 人 character was available and the rest were already taken by other pillars. Dragon Pillar Scallion Pillar Black Pillar Way Pillar Trivia Category:Magical Item Category:Ninth Stage Tribulation Immortal Category:Eternal Life Being Category:Items